


Podfic: When You Wish Upon a Dragon

by striped_bowties



Series: (Podfics) Dragon Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Stiles rejects your genderist constructs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is at the Hale house, lounging on the front stoop watching Isaac, Erica, and Boyd wrestle, when the baby comes running out of the woods.</p><p>-</p><p>Derek becomes instant father to a magically appearing baby and falls in love. Stiles can’t take the cute and worries Derek’s heart will break if he loses the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: When You Wish Upon a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Wish Upon a Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815856) by [lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus/pseuds/lupinus). 



****

**Length:** 01.35.22

 **Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e8085pjho4p4kie/When+You+Wish+Upon+A+Dragon.mp3), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/avagz0bzlql4qqz/When+You+Wish+Upon+A+Dragon.m4b)


End file.
